The Shape of Amber
by JMD Nelson
Summary: AU. Elisa Esposito, a lonely, kind-hearted mute woman travels to Jurassic World to work as a custodian in the labs. Forming a friendship with Dr. Zia Rodriguez and Franklin Webb, she soon joins them in protecting a new asset, a young male Utahraptor named Wolf, whose being targeted by an eco-terror group known as the Mother Earth Movement. But will they be able to protect him?


**Author's Note: Howdy y'all, JMD Nelson here, with another fanfic for y'all!**

**This time we have a crossover with Jurassic World/The Shape of Water, set in a _present day_, AU with a _still functioning_, fully operational _Jurassic World theme park_. AU because _Shape_ fans will know that it was set in the 60's, and JW is set in the present. But other than that, the Shape characters remain pretty much the same, as do the Jurassic cast of characters.**

**Fear not, JW fans as Owen and Claire are still employed at the park in this story, but they're joined by some familiar faces from Fallen Kingdom as well, s****o this should be interesting!**

_**So let's all take our complimentary tickets and head on back to Isla Nublar and check out what's happening in Jurassic World!**_

**\- JMD Nelson**

_Disclaimer_ _: _ _The author wishes to state for the record that all characters, song lyrics and likenesses to real people in said fan fiction script are the rightful properties of their proper copyrighted affiliates. Author takes no ownership of said intellectual properties. Images were used without permission; however, this fan fiction was written for non-profit purposes and is not intended for sale, mass publication or reproduction._

**JURASSIC WORLD****:**

_**The Shape of Amber**_

**Written by****: JMD Nelson**

_**Based on The Novel & Characters Written & Created By: Michael Crichton**_

_**Also Based on 'Jurassic Park' and 'Jurassic World' By: Universal Studios &**_

_**Amblin Entertainment**_

_**With additional Characters & Ideas Created By: Guillermo del Toro**_

"_True love will triumph in the end, which may or may not be a lie, but if it is a lie, it's the most beautiful lie we have_."  
\- **John Green**

**Chapter 1****:**

**Arrival**

**Guest Transport Ship 006**

**Passengers****: 147**

**Destination****: Isla Nublar, Jurassic World**

The massive ferry carrying a load of new tourists, as well as some newly hired recruits seamlessly cut through the North Pacific waters as it chugged towards the distant formation of a large tropical island. It was a little after 12 noon as the sun shone brightly upon the deep blue ocean, the passengers anxious to get to the famous tropical resort of many rumors and stories.

Plenty had been told and documented of Isla Nublar's troubled past with the failure of Jurassic Park back in 19' and its eventual rebirth as the fully operational, high-tech Jurassic World. But none of that put-off **Elisa Esposito** enough to turn down the opportunity to live and work at the island resort full time. Sure, she had almost turned down the offer given the countless stories circulating of InGen's past mistakes, _including the heavily televised incident back in 1997, involving an escaped Tyrannosaurus Rex causing havoc in San Diego_, but her curiosity outweighed her feeling of dread. She knew that she had to see the island for herself and experience what it had to offer before she turned down the opportunity of a lifetime to be a part of it all. Her adventurous and inquisitive personality wouldn't allow her to pass it up.

"_Tell me… I'm your baby… and you'll never leave me… tell me… that you'll kiss me… forever…_"

Elisa was a short, slender and kind looking woman in her early 40's with a warm, inviting personality. She had creamy white skin and also had short, shoulder length, parted dark brown hair tucked under an olive-green hair band and wore a matching olive-green coat over a dark gray button-down shirt, a long black frilly black skirt and black heels.

A large, bulky suitcase sat by her feet, which held her all of her worldly possessions. She had nothing left for her back in the civilized world, and had been living out of a suitcase for many, many years now. But that was a different story.

"_Whisper… that you love me… and you'll never leave me… be mine… for always… I'll be yours forever…_"

As she watched the island grow in size as it got closer, _that_ almost crippling mix of both dread and excitement began to well up in her once more. A bombardment of different possible scenarios were playing in her head seemingly all at once, and she had to remind herself to keep calm. _The new park was still open, so that meant that nothing near the devastation that had closed Jurassic Park back in '93 had happened at the new one_, _so she hoped to God that the odds stayed in her favor_.

"_Tell me… I'm your baby… and you'll never leave me… tell me… that you'll kiss me… forever…_"

Deciding that she needed to pass the time somehow, she removed a large blue folder from her suitcase, which held her hiring documents and company manual for the park. The manual itself felt like a thick, glossy Christmas catalogue which read: _InGen: Jurassic World Employee Handbook_. She'd studied it thoroughly, as most of the more important rules, restrictions and regulations were reserved for the higher ups in management or the countless specialists in their select fields. For a new _custodian_ like herself, she was to follow _just the basics_.

As she was making sure that she'd read up on everything that her position required of herself, Elisa heard a voice come from behind her, startling her out of her thoughts.

"_So, you're a new recruit too, huh?_"

Elisa turned and saw a young Hispanic woman in her early 30's, with short parted black hair, pink framed glasses worn over dark brown eyes and wearing a black and white San Francisco short-sleeved bomber jacket over a multi-striped white shirt, blue jeans and black & white high-topped converse shoes. Her I.D. badge read **Dr. Zia Rodriguez**.

"Sorry ma'am, I didn't mean to frighten you," Zia said playfully, before looking down at Elisa's own badge attached to her coat, mouthing her name as she read it. Zia then smiled at her.

"It's nice to meet you, Elisa Esposito," Zia said, her playful eyes meeting Elisa's own. Elisa smiled at her and held out her hand, which Zia shook. Elisa then removed a notepad an began to scribble in it. She then held it up for Zia to see, which Zia read.

'_It's nice to meet you, Zia! I'm sorry that I cannot respond properly, as I'm mute_.'

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry to hear that, Elisa!" Zia said, her hand going over her own heart, "I didn't know that. I do know a fair amount of sign language, though. You _sign_, right?"

Elisa nodded and smiled warmly at her.

"Good, then we can communicate!" Zia responded with a warm smile of her own, "I'm stoked to meet another new hire. _Team Jurassic, right?!_ Anyway, Franklin and I haven't been able to find anyone else who's not a tourist, you're actually the first new recruit we've found. Franklin's a friend of mine, but I-" _She scanned through the massive crowd of passengers, adding_, "I can't seem to find him at the moment. I'm sure that he's around here somewhere."

"_I'm right here, Zia_."

Both Elisa and Zia turned as a short, thin African American kid in his 20's with a curly mop of black hair and wearing glasses came towards them, wiping off his mouth. He wore a navy-blue button up shirt, beige pants and brown sneakers. He was named **Franklin Webb**. Elisa smiled at him and he tried to smile back, but he quickly covered with mouth with wide eyes, trying not to get sick.

"Oh Franklin, that's really unfortunate," Zia teased.

"It's motion sickness, I can't take the constant rocking of the boat," Franklin said while trying to keep his breakfast down, "I hate the ocean, _I'm not a fish!_"

Both Zia and Elisa chuckled as he tried to regain his composure.

"Franklin, this is Elisa Esposito, she's also a part of Team Jurassic," Zia said, nodding to Elisa.

Franklin quickly wiped his hand off and extended it. "How do you do? It's nice to meet another recruit!" Elisa nodded her head, smiled and shook his hand. She then showed him the note that she'd shown Zia, earlier. Franklin read it and then nodded his head to her. "Oh, I see," he added, "Well it's gonna be nice to be working with you!" Elisa signed, '_Thank you_.'

"I'm a paleo-veterinarian, and I'm going to be working in the lab with Dr. Wu as well as in the field," Zia explained, "_Franklin's a hacker_."

Franklin rolled his eyes. "_I'm not a hacker_, I'm an On-Site IT Worker, here to _prevent_ hackers and help keep the complicated systems up and running. _We definitely don't want another Dennis Nedry on our hands, right?_"

Elisa nodded her head and Zia responded, "_Amen to that_."

Elisa had heard only a little bit of info on Dennis Nedry, but she'd heard enough to know that he was the reason that Jurassic Park failed in the first place. She'd learned of the part that he'd played in the park's downfall and that'd he's been killed while trying to pull off a one-man heist of some sort.

Everything else had been covered extensively in a talk show that Dr. Ian Malcolm had appeared on to share his own experiences in the whole ordeal. It was quite a story when it first broke, but was also a little too fantastic to be believed. Elisa herself was skeptical like everyone else, until she'd seen the news reports of the loose T-Rex rampage in '97 for herself. _The world surely believed Dr. Malcom after that incident without a doubt_.

"What are you going to be doing at the park, Elisa?" Zia asked, snapping her from her thoughts.

Elisa leaned towards Zia, so that she could read her badge. Elisa sighed, knowing that being a park custodian wasn't very flattering or impressive, but as Zia read her job title, she didn't show any hint of amusement or judgement. She just smiled at Elisa and nodded coolly.

"Hey, you're going to be keeping the guests happy, and that's all that matters!" Zia said sweetly, "You keep them happy and they'll definitely come back for more. We all play a part in keeping the big machine running, right?" Elisa nodded and smiled. Zia then re-read Elisa's badge and then quickly glanced down at her own.

"Wait a minute, you're in Division 002," Zia said, re-checking her badge, "That's where I'm stationed, _that's the labs!_ Elisa, you and I are going to be working in the same area!"

Elisa's eyebrows raised, and she chuckled as Zia's enthusiasm continued.

"That's awesome!" Zia continued, "You're going to get to see some dinosaurs close-up, and I mean _real close up!_ Probably even some of the _bigger_ animals!" Elisa held her hand up and shook her head as if to say, '_God NO_.'

"Trust me, you'll probably change your mind the first time you see a real dinosaur _face to face!_" Zia said, trembling with excitement, "_I know that I'm stoked for my first dino interaction!_ What about you, Franklin? Are you excited to see the T-Rex?"

"If it's behind a heavily electrified fence, heavy steel bars or the like, _then maybe_," Frank said, his eyes noticeably widening, "But even with all of that high-tech stuff, I'll still be pretty nervous! _I'm afraid of that T-Rex, Zia! God must've sent it into extinction because he was afraid of it too!_" Franklin wiped his brow and pushed his glasses back up on his face.

"Oh, c'mon now, Dr. Malcolm," Zia said teasingly, raising her voice so that more people could hear her, "_You're just as excited as all of these people to see some dinosaurs!_" A few passengers cheered aloud, and slowly, their cheers began to spread across the crowds of people, until everyone was cheering. Franklin stared incredulously at Zia for the reaction she'd gotten, while Elisa smiled and happily clapped along with a few other passengers.

Elisa was happy to admit to herself that her anxiety had decreased exponentially, and that she was more excited now than before. As the ferry began to dock, Elisa also knew that she was going to be happy working with these 2 bright young, nice kids. They seemed very smart and very well capable, which also helped put her mind at ease. If they were just as capable as the people who were already here, then the staff and visitors alike would be in safe hands.

Although she was less anxious, _something_ in the back of her mind told her to still be careful, and that this place could still be dangerous, such is the like with complex systems. _Anything_ could still happen and go wrong at _any time_.

_And that's exactly what would eventually happen not too long from now_.


End file.
